brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Mythrun
Mythrun's Talk Page Background by Mythrun __TOC__ Sig Hi mythrun. Can you do me a favour? For my 100 Day Sigg, can you link the bit that says 100 Days. Amazing to the blo I made, also can you link the Thnks fr th mmrs to my contribs? Thanks, -- 07:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Link. :Done. Thanks. -- 07:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Talk page code Hi Mythrun, I'm sorry if I upset you by taking some of your talk page code. I will more than likely not be using it. I generally like taking pieces of well written code and learning from it. Also, I'm not stealing it because all the code to make Wikia and all the contributions you make come under the CC-BY-SA (Creative Commons Share-Alike License) meaning that I could use the work but I'd have to license it under the same license and attribute it (in other words, give you credit for it if it's the same as yours). Sorry about that. Kind regards. 16:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Aah, sorry about that, I thought you were being sarcastic. :L Kind regards. 19:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that Mythrun. I changed the word colour. I've kept your name. Oh, Are you only allowed .png or .jpg? jpg or png? :Eh? .PNG or .JPG? Translation please. Yeah....I'm gonna need a better man! Prdon the title. Can you make me a background for my talk page with a teal background and Cyan edges? amd white writing???? Thanks! -- 09:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Done. Thanks... To start your collection, mythrun,can you tell clone gunner commander jedi to unblock me on the super heroes wiki?i didnt know.im new at wikia.sincerly mr.brick :You'll have to ask him on his talk page. mythrun,become a user now on buildingbricks wiki!heres a link:http://buildingbricks.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mr.Brick chatmod Hey, I've assigned chatmoderator rights to your account, since I imagine you could use them the odd time when no other mods are around and you are. If you really don't want them, I can remove. Thanks, 06:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) please see this http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darth_henry/LEGO_Lord_of_the_rings_and_more! 14:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you explain the voting timers? Obviously I'm not getting something... FB100Z • talk • 18:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a voting timer, it's an auto-archiver for forums that can be disabled easily if a forum needs to be open longer than a week. ::Please point me to the community discussion regarding this decision. Anyway, thanks in advance for putting up with Mr. Clueless here :P FB100Z • talk • 18:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Auto Archiver Could you have a look here please? Thanks, Christmas Hat Hello there. I just wanted to say that you have a really cool page and the coding is incredible. Also, nice hat x) I have the same one. Image What did you do there? 04:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Read your talk page. Re: * Yeah, I was trying to do all my own... :S I didn't even knew that template existed. Thanks. 07:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) *:People aren't using that template. (I think). I presume they're using verbatim tags. 07:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) How do you put multiple songs on your moozik player? Isee you have dun dat. P.S Luv muy spellin'? -- 07:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Use this template, which uses playlists to play multiple songs. Chat moderator Per your recent rights request, chat moderator has been applied to your account. - CJC 17:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm still suffering from one of CGCJ earlier rages before chat was closed. Could you unban me? :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) 21:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Durr, this may sound like a rather stupid message. But I don't really understand the whole YTMusicPlayer template. --Prototron 04:50, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry... But i know that i'm underage. "I have the genius of a 13 year old, as i am in GT/AAP "Advanced Acedemic Program" and i know..stuff a 12 year old shouldnt know...but i am a good editor, but if you dont want to change it, ok. "Btw, can you please change my ban until 10/4/12? Thats my 13th birthday." P.S, if you want to respond, go to my talk page. AtomicScientist 22:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC)AtomicScientist I'm sorry... But i know that i'm underage. But, just to say, i do have the Brain of a 13 year old, as i am in GT/AAP. And i know...13 year old stuff... But if you dont want to change my time, ok. You may reply on my talk page. P.S my real birthday is 10/4/12, not four days later. AtomicScientist 22:11, January 16, 2012 (UTC)AtomicScientist RE: With your strict nature yes you have. But the bans you make are jokes. Chat has been the source to ALL my problems.-- 02:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::My life is none of your beeswax. BTW I don't think going on chat 24-Hours and banning is a great idea. -- 02:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Let's not rant about this again.. Just deal with the ban. :) Please? 02:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sure. -- 02:23, January 23, 2012 (UTC) 2 Things First, On BP:CHAT I'm not sure If I should tell you or not, But it dosn't have th "Unblocked?" thing. I saw you archived the bans too. Second, Can you make me a siganture like yours? Just LimeGreen White Purple type of fade thing? Thanks, Crazed Penguin (CP) Chat Hi there. I've got rid of the scroll on BP:CHAT, because the main point of the page is blocks, and a small window like that isn't very easy to view them in. Also we are very rarely going to have more than 5, and that doesn't make the page that long. If you feel we should have the scroll please do set up a forum, or get back to me. Thanks, Please Read Why am I still banned from chat? My ban expired today. Please tell me why I'm not. -- 04:22, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Mythrun, seeing that you specialize in template making I thought I'd come to you with my big, yet odd situation. So it start about a month ago when my signature started playing up. I had it like when I sent a message it would have the template signature like Embrace the power!]] 06:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC), signature 5, but it had the same problem. Now although it looks fine on visual mode, it isn't. Go click on edit and be on source mode and then you'll see the problem. So now my only question is can you please help me fix this? Oh, hey Mythrun! I was wondering if you could drop in on the Custom Star Wars wiki. There's a link on my page.--When you can blast something to pieces, do it!|Furno3.3 21:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Edit with Form * Are you familiar with the Media Wiki edit with form extension? 18:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I would like to know I am banned on the LU wiki thx The Drome Why Hey, I would like to know why I am banned on LU wiki, thx The Drome banned Did you ban me from chat? Can you explain why? --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 19:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC) C'mon! Is this some kind of grudge you have against me? Archive Could you please archive my talk page? Thanks, -- 07:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Lost in Time *Please help with Ninjago Lost in time. We haven't started yet I'm trying to get the greatest users on brickipedia. Natta56 and Darth henry are doing this to. Thanks User: Jmg115 Bot * How do you make a bot? Thanks, User: Jmg115 Ban Extenstion 1. ''Why'' did you extend my ban? 2. How long is it for? ChatLogger script error I've changed something in the script that might have fixed it. I do not know what causes it to give that error (I've tested by checking if it gives errors for non-existent pages, but it didn't give me any. Please test if it still gives you an error, and if it does, report it on my talk page so I can try to fix it. I hope it is fixed for you now.Joeytje50 talk 08:09, February 24, 2012 (UTC) My sig. problem Thanks for fixing my signature. HEY i want to know u CSS * Don't go too crazy with that CSS template ;D XD 23:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ** Just testing some things. :P Re: MP3 * Done :) 09:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) -Mythrun~ Um, I know you have been ignoring me, and I see why. I did some things I shouldn't have on the LU Wiki. The only thing I am doing is asking for a second chance. I know I don't deserve one; but please. If I were to do something bad again; I would ask you ban me. --Adrimal 12:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Adrimal--Adrimal 12:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) A requested repeal. Dear Mythrun, I have realized recently that my account was used by my Uncle to spam the Lego Universe Wiki. This upsets me because it may ruin my reputation on other wikis. Please, if you could consider a repeal, I would be a healthy addition to the website and remininsce of the Lego Universe times with the members. I hope that you at least consider un-banning my IP from the website, since I'm not to blame for the ramblings that had been posted on the chat. I saw the report and I realize how horrid he is. He left my house just yesterday, for he had been staying for a while. Please, if you decide to give my IP a second chance, I will be forever in your gratitude. OdRuvaak 22:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Od Ruvaak Please!!! A '''THIRD''' Request for an Appeal Yes, Mythrun. I agree, I have no right to talk to you, but please. Please give me a second chance on the LU Wiki. My BEST friends are there, and I need them now. I realize I did some things I shouldn't of. If I can't chat, can you at least let me comment on articles? Adrimal 17:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC)@drimalAdrimal 17:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) '''PLEASE RESPOND!! Chatlogs * Hi, I'm looking to remove a link to offensive content from the chatlogs, I was just wondering if editing the chatlogs affected the functioning of the bot at all, or if the notice on the logs page about not editing them is just to say "don't tamper with the logs". Thanks, 07:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ** You saw that link too huh? :/ I was sincerely tempted to remove it from the logs......but... I banned the user indefinitely for posting that link, and might report the site to wikia. 07:30, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *** I saw the reason you banned him for in the chatlogs, so I checked it out. Also banned the user from editing here, hopefully it'll take out any IP's he's using too. @Mythrun: thanks, link removed. 07:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC) WkiBot How did you create the WikiBot? I want to make one for the Regular Show wiki because a lot of dis-agreements are had on chat and to log all of them is a job to tremendous for a regular admin. If you can please link an how-to page or something. Regshowrox Is a Gut Model? No he is just Eggcellent! 17:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) LU Hi! I was wondering if u could help me create a wikibot like LUWikibot thanks! plz respont on my talk page--WCDDoherty 14:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello, there. I am Gamewolf66 and I have been kickbanned by 2$. I want you to tell Cligra to unblock me for being underage. I find it hard to believe that it is against the rules to be underage, so I want to make a petition. I need your help to let minors be users on Wikia. Gamewolf66 Nice talk page Newsletter Hi. What does a patroller do? Just what the name implies? Jeyo 03:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) chat's working! :D hey Mythrun, the chat is working! :D (at least for me) -Coreadventurez 05:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) hey Mythurn, could you ask Bob Bricks to go on the lego critics chat as soon as possible? Coreadventurez 21:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me? You kicked me because I said I was gay? If you cannot accept me being gay, well, I guess you are a loser then. I should be able to express being gay without harassment. This will be on a report. -Colgate Ok, did you kick Col out just because he said he was gay? Because, wow. That's all I'm gonna say. There is nothing wrong with him being gay. does that NOT make him a human being? i'm trying to be calm about this, cuz i don't wanna be banned when i just got here. but when he said that he was gay, and then you kicked him, i literally screemed. wut up w/ that? Zombiehunter115 01:22, May 9, 2012 (UTC) *Colgate hasn't been on chat since the new system was introduced (last two days) and the time. According to here, Colgate was blocked in January for 1 week due to trolling and language. Mythrun unbanned him a week later. I'm not necessarily saying you are lying, but no logs point to this being the case. ~ CJC 16:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Infobox * Well for one browser, right border doesn't appear, but for any browser I use, I seems to be getting the table of contents inside the infobox :S 00:48, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ** Not just Chrome, I tried it in Safari as well and it has the same issue :S Also, what's the hide tab on the side meant to do? It doesn't seem to do anything for me (only tried it in Monobook) 01:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *** Yeah, looks fixed to me :) Also, I've started a forum anyway about the changes, may as see what people about the changes. 07:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/4441_Police_Dog_Van?diff=next&oldid=996139 Are you sure they're png's? :D 07:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I just uploaded them. ::Okay... and BTW, h2s are showing up in black on Monobook for me... it makes it quite hard to read :P 07:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :IDK why it's like that. It's fine in the Wikia skin. Newsletter Newsletter Hi. Newsletter Part Gallery Template:PartGallery is broken: it doesn't have a scroller anymore, causing the pictures to stretch out the page and look generally terrible. I noticed you were the last one to edit the template, so do you know how to fix it? See Part 32569 for an example. And I think you should archive your talkpage as I've had to make this text red to be readable :P - 11:08, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. look. ^ - 19:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Looks fine to me in both Firefox and Chrome. Hey, I was just wondering what happened to the chat bot? If you don't want to do it anymore, I'll create another forums, that's fine, or did we decide to not continue it? Hi Mythrun, I wonder, how did you make music on your page? Death Rider Newsletter Newsletter '''Hello! I know I am a complete and total stranger to you, but I was wondering. I come from LEGO Message Board Wiki (I am RePeat there / Peat-a-peat on LEGO.com). I saw somewhere that you (or at least I think it was you?) did the YTMusicPlayer template, and I was wondering if you could fix ours? If you could that'd be awesome. :D Thanks, RePeat Your Chat Bot. Hello There, I am Commander Bsyew A Chat moderator for Club Penguin Wiki, Anyway The Club Penguin Wiki is a very big community and has alot of vandals and nukers On chat. So i saw Your Bot And i was wondering how you have programmed your bot? May i have a link? Leave me a message in my talk page in Club Penguin Wiki. Thank you, Commander Bsyew Your YouTube Player assistance Hello Mythrun, I'm a moderator from the Creepypasta Wikia. I was recommended to talk to you by Cjc95 about your YouTube Music Template. I would like to know how you add it on to the Wikia if you don't mind us using. I was also told that you needed about 5 other pages to add in order to make the Template work. If you could, please reply back to me on the CP wikia. Adding it to our Wikia will help us develop the site even more and we'd greatly appreciate it if you could show us how to add it. Thank you ^_^ Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 08:39, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Template Could you fix this? When it appears on pages, it has span> next to it. 03:45, September 16, 2012 (UTC) 04:00, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :/ Do not ban underaged users, it is wikia's job to do that and we aren't mean to ban them on chat. No matter how young. Anymore of this, and you will be facing some bad news. -- 23:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I was dared to do that. Sorry for the trouble. (Seriously I'm not the type that would really do that. That was the first time I have been banned) ~~Nehpets700 Heh, Sorry :/ Hi Mythrun. I was trying to contact you a couple days ago but had errors. You had banned me from chat because I yelled "SPAM". I've been waiting to apologize. I wouldn't normally do anything like that. It was a Dare in a game of Truth or Dare. I would've been considered a "wuss" if I didn't and nobody wants that. That's not a very good excuse but I'm just letting you know the Situation. I even asked a CM to Kick me before I got banned. The dare was to get kicked twice by yelling "SPAM". I'm not asking to get Unbanned from chat. I'm just wanted you to know. By then ~Nehpets700 LUWikiBot Can your bot still record chat until we get a replacement? 03:30, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey I feel that I need to say sorry for my actions back at LU Wiki. I'm not asking you to unban me; I deserved it. But I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry for it, for everything I did back there. I never should have done it, and I hurt me more than I hurt anyone else. So, for the third time, sorry. I hope you do well in everything you do. I'll be praying for you :) ProfArchibaldHale (talk) 08:42, September 12, 2014 (UTC)